A Witch's Saint
by Purple Myst
Summary: Hermione leaves England for the states after leaving Harry to fend for himself, she takes an aging potion knowing she can never return to her real age. She meets the Saint's before they become what they are now
1. Chapter 1

What was supposed to be a glorious fall day in Boston, Hermione Granger stepped of the plane in hopes of starting over. Since she ran away instead of staying behind and helping Harry, she needed to get away from the Wizarding World in Europe.

She had gone to the Minister himself and told him she wanted to go to America and asked his permission to use a very complicated Aging potion. He wanted to know why and she said it was the only way that she could survive this up and coming war, so he gave her his permission. So with the letter in hand, she went to St. Mungo's under a disguise and asked to speak the head healer; once she was safely inside the Head's office she removed her glamour.

Once she handed the letter to the healer, he quickly grabbed it form his personal stores. "Once I hand you this, there is no going back. You will age four years and its irreversible, what I mean is that no spell or potion can give back the four years your about to lose by taking this potion." He said as he handed her the bottle.

"I don't care, muggle-borns are being killed left and right or sold as slaves, I sent my parents away thinking I died a horrific death and I will never see them again. I left my two best friends wondering if I am going to help them on their journey but I can't do it, I won't risk losing this war and becoming a slave for the Malfoys.

"I have already had my bank account transferred to a muggle bank in Boston, Ma and I also have an apartment waiting for me. I have done all my homework and even have spoken to the American Ministry. They have agreed to sponsor me until I find work or I go to school, which won't be long since I can have the Ministry do some fancy faking and I can get into whatever school I want to in Boston. I might even go to Salem Academy of Magic via owl post so I can at least finish school, don't worry about me. Just worry about all the bodies that will be piling up on your doorstep by the end of the year." She as right before chugging the entire bottle.

Her bushy hair was now down past her ass in soft ringlets and she grew a good four inches in height, she took a look in the mirror in the loo down the hall on her way out. She was no longer the bushy haired know it all, she was now drop dead gorgeous "Eat your heart out Lavender Brown" was all she said before leaving the loo and the hospital for good.

Now here she was in Boston after a 7hr nonstop flight, she took a deep breath and headed to flag a cab down. The first stop was her new home away from home to shower and to catch a nap, then she was going to go clothes shopping since everything she owned was either too small or made her look like a frumpy spinster librarian.

As the cab pulled up in front of the building she was going to be living in the next few years, she sighed. Why did she have to choose such a rundown flop to live in, oh yeah it was either that or people wondering why such a young girl was living alone in a big house. So here she was standing outside wishing that she wasn't doing this alone, she wished she could have at least had gotten Harry to run with her but she knew that would have been a lost cause.

Sighing she began to walk up the stairs only to slip and land in the arms of angel with blue eyes "Aye are ye alright lass?" he said with a hint of Irish in his voice.

"Yes now I am Thank you, I am afraid I am a bit jet lagged. I just flew across the pond from London and I haven't had a chance to sleep yet. Still getting used to the time change I reckon, but thank you so much for catching, I wouldn't like to spend my first day in America the Hospital. My name is Hermione but my parents used to call me Mia and my friend's used to call me 'Mione, I prefer Mia rather than 'Mione." She said like a blabbering buffoon.

She wasn't used to cute guys talking to her like this, normally cute guys would just look right past her for girls like Lavender Brown or Cho Chang.

"Mia, I think it suites ye Lass; names Murphy and me and my brother live on the fifth floor. Ye must be the new tenant we heard about, welcome to the states, if ye is filling up to it how about me brother and I take ye out too welcome ye to the neighborhood and the states. Don't worry we don't bite unless asked, just kidding lass our ma taught us better than that. How about I help ye to ye new flat that way ye won't fall and get hurt or worse?" he said.

 _ **(A/N: From here on out Hermione will be called Mia and she is using her mother's maiden name which I will make up since nobody really knows what it is.)**_

Mia thanked him as he helped her up and inside, she found out that she was going to be staying across the hall from Murphey and his brother. She wondered to herself if he was as good looking as he was, "Um do you think you or your brother could come wake me up in a couple of hours, I want to do some shopping and I am afraid I might sleep through the night." She as they reached her door.

"Of course lass, anything for our pretty new neighbor from across the pond. Connor will be glad to know that we are no longer the only ones with a funny accent at the bar tonight, I shall be here in two hours to wake ye lass." He said just before she closed the door so she could get a couple hours of rest.

Once inside she noticed that there was only really old table, a mattress that had seen better days, shower with no curtain and a toilet. Not to mention a couch that liked like it was a seventies reject from hell; making a mental note to herself that while out shopping for clothes, she would pick up some new furniture, a couple of wooden dividers and a sheet set. Who said living in a one room flat had to be this bad, she had money and she was damn well going to spend it to make her new arrangements better.

She was so tired she was out as soon as her head hit the bed, she dreamed of hot Irish guys fighting over her.

After leaving Mia, Murphy went into the flat he and his brother shared. He was tired himself so he set his alarm for two hours and crashed out on his bed. But before he could fall asleep, Rocco was banging on his door; he and his on again and off again girlfriend got into a fight and he needed a place to cool down at.

So instead of taking a nap like he wanted to, he was killing time talking to Rocco about his dead weight of a girlfriend. By the time the alarm went off Conner was walking towards their loft as he was walking towards hers.

So he grabbed Conner and told him about the girl who just moved from across the pond and how she had an English accent, not to mention a killer body. He also said that they had to keep her away from Rocco or otherwise she might be scared away, so he kept his promise and knocked on Mia's door.

Mia had woken after just an hour's nap, so she began to unpack her beaded bag; she separated her things from school into one pile while she put her stuff from her old room in another. Kept the only muggle picture she had of her and the boys, it was taken right before they went to the World Quidditch their fourth year. Back when all they had to worry was the Tri-Wizard Tournament and who to take to the Yule Ball. Now instead of running around trying to find these objects that might turn the Dark Lord human long enough for Harry to kill him, she was 21and living across the pond by herself.

She felt like a coward but in the end she knew that if they failed she would either be killed or be enslaved by the Malfoy's for the rest of her life. So she conjured a black trash bag and put all her school things in it to take down when she leaves to go shopping. The last hour before Murphy was to come wake her, she spent trying to relax; so about twenty minutes before Murphy knocked on her door she took a shower completely forgetting she hadn't locked herself in.

She wasn't even sure if the door had a lock or not but at the moment she didn't really care, she didn't have a boyfriend or anyone who could accidently walk in on her at the moment.

When Murphy and Conner knocked on the door, instead of her calling out that she was awake they heard silence. So they did the rock, paper, scissors to see who would go in and wake her up. Once again for the third time in a week Murphy won, so as he quietly opened the door he snuck in.

Instead of finding her in bed asleep, he got to see a very good shot of her ass as she was reaching for the towel. Once the towel was around her and she turned around, she freaked out, "Sorry lass, was just trying to wake ye up but I see ye beat me to the punch. Like the gentleman me ma raised I will step out the door and leave ye to dress, if ye still would like to come the bar with us I will gladly play mule to make up for this." Murphy said as he tried to cover his eyes.

Mia just started to laugh, it wasn't the first time a guy walked in on her while she was bathing. Just last year, she had been walked in on by a very bashful Ernie Mcmillian as she was climbing out of the bathtub the perfects got to use. It was because Moaning Myrtle thought it would be fun to unlock the door with her still in the tub and not warn her, luckily no one got points taken away.

"My first day across the pond and I flash an Irish man, Ginny would be so proud." She said to herself as she made a mental note to write to the red headed witch. Before she left she had charmed a P.O Box in London to send any letters she sends or receives directly to that person or herself.

Realizing that Murphy had offered to be her mule, she decided to take full advantage of his generosity. She grabbed the pair of jeans she had bought her trip and pulled them on, since they were snug fitting she knew that watching her walk in them would be pure torture for him to see.

She then grabbed the corset she was planning on wearing that night out to the bar with the boys and laced it up real tight, she almost couldn't breathe for a second but was able to steady it after a couple of minutes.

As Mia was getting ready Murphy was standing the hall looking like a boy who got caught looking at a girly magazine for the first time. Connor just stood there laughing as Murphy told him what had just happened, then said "Well I guess it was ye and not me, she might have hit me with a shoe or something."

After a few minutes Mia walked out and you could have sworn the boys had forgotten how to breathe, "Now that I know that the outfit has the response I was hoping to get, let's go shopping since I have two very handsome mules at my beck and call." She said.

Taking one arm Murphy who had finally found his voice said "Mia, this is Connor me twin; Connor this is Mia our pretty new neighbor"

Connor who also had finally found his voice said "It's a pleasure to meet ye lass, welcome to the best city this side of the pond. But of course anywhere there is a MacManus, it's the best place to be." He began to follow his brother and try not to stare at a girl sent from the Heaven's above, just torment a couple of sinners like him and his brother.

Just his luck though Murphy met her first, he knew that if a girl saw him first she would never look twice at him, but maybe just maybe he might be able to convince her that he is the better of the two them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mia never had so much as she was having now, she had to guys flirting with her and to top off they were brothers. She felt like she was finally a real girl and not just the girl the guys use to help them study.

The only regrets she had was that she couldn't grab Luna, Ginny and Neville and bring them with her, she missed those three the most. But Ginny wouldn't leave unless Harry came with her but he went on the run to find the rest of the Horcrux's with Ron, she knew that without her they would lose but to be honest she was tired of being used for her brain.

Just for once she wants to be used for her body, she wanted to be the girl who gets the hot guys falling at her feet. She knew that with her new looks and the fact she already had two really hot guys helping her shop, she was already there.

As they continued to shop she asked them questions about their life in Ireland and why they came to the states. They told her all about how they would get in fights, study multiple in languages and how they were raised by a single parent. She told them of her life in England but omitting the fact she was a Witch, she told them how until recently she was used for her brains and that she was never thought of as a girl.

She told them that her school mates thought of her as a walking brain and how it's wasn't until she had a near death experience that she gained any kind of friendship. But they still only used her for her brain, then the only time she was seen as a girl her best friend yelled at her and treated her like garbage.

She told them about how just last year after helping her best friend in getting on the school sports for her house (she told them that her boarding school had four different houses), he kissed the school slag right in front of her. Making her feel like she was nothing but a friend to use for her smarts, that's why she got a makeover and left to come to the states.

She wanted to be seen for something other than her brains and she needed to let loose and maybe just maybe finally be the first choice instead of the last choice. After about three hours and nearly buying out every store they stopped in, they finally made it back home.

They helped inside with her stuff and even offered to help put it away, she told them that the stuff was just going to be left out until the furniture she bought was delivered the next morning. She bid them good bye so she could get ready for that night, she told them that if she was going to go to a bar with two hot Irish men she needed to look her best.

Mia quickly locked the door after kicking the boys out of her flat and pulled out her wand, since she was in America and over the legal age she didn't have a trace on her wand.

So she used her wand to put up a curtain for the shower and a divider between the shower and the toilet, then took everything she wanted to keep and put them up to make this flat feel more like home. She hung the clothes that needed to be hung on the shower rod until she could get a makeshift closet put together, she then folded the other clothes and placed them on the couch that she had pushed against the far wall.

She left her knickers in the bags until she got the furniture the next day, looking at the time she knew that the boys would want to head out soon so she put on her new green lace thong with bra to match with her new low rise jeans that showed off the belly ring she just had done that morning.

She put on a low cut black lace shirt that showed a little more than she would have dared to last year, she grabbed her black thigh high heeled boots and zipped them up. She might as well go all out if she was going to catch the eye of a hot guy, hell maybe she could get one of the brothers (preferably Murphy) to come home with her.

Another thing she would have never done, but this was the start of a new Hermione Jean Granger and she was going to live life to the fullest. She figured she would go to the University the next day after her furniture had been delivered, she would enroll and study whatever called to her.

As she was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup, there was a soft knock at her door; she quickly put her wand in a safe place and asked who it was.

It was Murphy asking if she was ready yet, after she put on her lip gloss she went to open the door. You could hear a pin drop when Murphy saw her when she opened her door, "I never wore anything like this back in England, so if I fall a few times it's because I am breaking in some new heels." Mia said smiling.

"That's okay I will be there to catch you, besides I think my brother and I will be getting into fights tonight. What I mean to say every guy in the bar tonight will be wanting to get you out of those jeans." Murphy said once he remembered he had a voice.

Mia just laughed "Too bad for them, I only like good looking Irish Men. They will just have to find some other girl to try to take home tonight, after all I will be on the arm of two good looking Irish Men." She said.

As she locked the door behind her, she heard a loud cat call and turned around to see who it belonged to. Standing behind Conner was a guy wearing a trench coat with a scruffy beard, he looked like he had hadn't slept in days.

"I suggest whoever 'cat' called me think twice or I might kick him in his bits so hard he won't be able to have kids. Besides the last person to make me mad got punched in the face and I broke his nose in two spots." Mia said as nice as she could.

Then the four of them headed off to the local bar that they frequented often, when they walked in every guy's eyes were glued on her. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the bar and asked for a Jack and Coke, leaving the guy's a good look at her ass.

"Welcome to McGinty's fuck ass." The bar tender said, Mia could tell he wasn't cursing at her so she paid no mind to it. She had been at the bar alone for about five minutes, when some arse came over and offered to buy her a drink.

She told him that she was there with Murphy, Connor and the guy they called Rocco; that guy said that she could do much better than two scrawny dudes and a lame Italian.

Not paying him any mind she went over to where Murphy was and proceeded to hit on him, after explaining why quietly in his ear. But that didn't stop the guy from coming over and grabbing her by the wrist and telling her that she was dancing with him.

Murphy grabbed her but more gently "Tom, she is just fresh off the plane from England and she really doesn't like being man handled so I suggest you back off." He said.

Tom held on to her wrist even tighter and pulled her out of Murphy's grasp but he got the full force of Mia's temper, when she hauled off and punched like she did Malfoy in their third year.

Once she heard the bones breaking she stop hitting him in the face, "When a lady says no, she means no you stupid arse. I have dealt with guys like you before and believe me you are getting off lucky." Mia said right before going back over to Murphy.

The rest of the night she wasn't bothered and she continued to flirt with Murphy and sometimes Connor but it was Murphy that caught her interest the most. It was something about his eyes that drew her in, they were as blue as the Irish Sea; of course she hadn't been to Ireland since she was five so she could only guess.

When it was time for them to head home, Mia was stumbling around and laughing a lot. She was trying to tell stories of her childhood without revealing that she was a Witch and since she was drunk it was really hard for her to do.

The last time she was this drunk was when she and the rest of the fourth year girls snuck a bottle of Fire Whiskey into their dorm after the Yule Ball. They played truth or dare and if you refused the dare you had to take drink from the bottle, needless to say she had to sneak into Professor Snape Potion Store and grab a bunch of hangover remedy potions.

Once Murphy had her upstairs and outside her door, she pushed him up against the wall saying "You know what I have never had the chance to kiss and Irish man; I have kissed Bulgarians and English men but never an Irish man. Of course I wasn't about to go kiss the only Irish man in my house because that would be breaking the girl code, which is never kiss your best mate's boyfriend."

Before Murphy could respond she kissed him with full force, to her his kiss left her breathless once she was finished kissing him. "Oh Merlin Ginny was right; you do taste like Irish Crème; I should have kissed an Irish Man years ago. But then of course I wouldn't have enjoyed it like I did the one from you, now I should I be a good girl and bid you good or should I let my bad side win and invite you in for another round of kisses." She said.

While Murphy was contemplating her question, she had gotten her door open and disappeared without a second kiss. She was a vixen and she knew it, she locked her door and quickly changed into her bed clothes.

After she shut the door on Murphy, he went to his flat just a few doors down and told Connor that she let her angelic side win. All Connor could do was laugh, it was rare that a woman could resist them let alone just one of them.

Murphy was going to get to know her on her level and maybe just maybe have a real relationship.

As Mia was laid down for the night, she couldn't quite get over the silence she was now surrounded in. So she threw on a pair of Fred's old sweats (that she stole without his knowledge) and George's old Quidditch Jersey (again that she stole without his knowledge) and went out to sit on the roof of the building. She wasn't quite used to not sharing a room without four other girls squawking over the cutest boys or the latest fashion.

She had to admit, she actually liked getting the attention in a way she never had before but at the same time she missed her best friend Harry. As she laid down on the roof of the building she wondered if Harry and Ron were doing ok on the hunt without her, she knew that even with her help they wouldn't be able to win the war. Yes, that made her to be a coward for running but it was better than dying or becoming Draco's personal slave for the rest of her life.

She must have fallen asleep on the roof because the next thing she knew the sun was shining on her face, sitting up she stretched and figured she might as well go get a shower before the people show up with her furniture. As she headed back to her loft, she ran into Connor who was coming back in with a bag of doughnuts and three cups of coffee. She just smiled as he handed her one, along with a doughnut and said "Give me twenty minutes and send Murphy over, that's if you guys don't have to work today."

He smiled and said as she was about to head inside her loft "Nah, we got to work the night shift tonight but our morning is clear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

About twenty minutes later she heard a knock on her, it was Murphy standing there waiting to be let in. After letting Murphy in, they sat down on ragged couch and talked about her life in England while they waited for her furniture to be delivered.

"Well my until I was eleven I went to primary school near my parents' house in Surrey, England. We weren't well off but we were doing decent for a family of Dentist's, then when I was eleven almost twelve I was invited to attend a very exclusive private school for talented students like me. I was on a scholarship program and I loved every minute of my time there, well except when some of the other students thought I shouldn't be there since I didn't come families like theirs.

"I worked my arse off every day proving I was just as good as they were if not better. I would have graduated this past year but my scholarship ended and I couldn't go back to finish, so I attended a small public school and graduated from there. I came here and met you, so now you know about my life, what made you and your brother come to the states?" Mia asked.

"Me brother and I came to find our father, ye see our ma raised us and she never spoke of our da very much other than that she loved him very much. But he disappeared on a business trip here in the States before we were born, so after school we hopped across the pond and came here to look for him. Since we needed money to fund our search, we started working at the Meat Packing Plant.

"After a while we gave up on trying to find our Da and just stayed here in the States. Our Ma wants us to find some good Catholic girls and settle down, she wants a lot of grandbabies to spoil rotten. You're not Catholic are ye? Because if ye are then I am just going to have to marry ye and give her those grandbabies she so desperately wants." Murphy said playfully.

"Well I don't know about the whole married and kids bit but yes I am catholic on my mother's side and Presbyterian on my dad's. But I loved going to church with my mom, we would make a day of it in fact. First church, then lunch and we would end the day with a shopping trip. I am long overdue for confession and after what almost happened last night I really need to go." She said with laughter in her voice.

Murphy loved listening to her laugh, he took advantage of her distraction and kissed her. He may have tasted like Irish Crème to her but she tasted like strawberries and she smelled of them too, there was something about her that drew him in. Almost as if he was under a Siren's spell and if he was then he didn't want the spell to break, she was defiantly someone he could bring home to Ma.

Hell his ma might even overlook the fact her father was Presbyterian if he married this woman; since he was lost in her kiss, he didn't hear his brother calling his name.

"Oi, Murphy let the girl breathe and help me lug this stuff inside." Connor said as he smacked Murphy upside the back of the head.

Mia blushed when she heard Connor's voice, "Um, just bring everything in and then we can arrange it the way I would like it. I still need to take out the stuff the Flat came with; I hope you guys plan on taking them out for me since you're bringing in the new stuff." She said while trying to hide the redness in her face.

She silently chastised herself, she didn't come here to fall in love with a sexy Irish man. She came to get away from people trying to kill her because her blood wasn't pure and who's to say he wouldn't want to be with her after she told him her BIG secret.

She knew that she never could love Ron the way he thinks he loves her and that is another reason why she left the way she did; she can't be another Molly popping kids out left and right. She wanted a life, she wanted a chance to see the world before settling down and having kids.

Maybe she should take Murphy up on his offer of marriage even though she knows he was kind of joking. She could show Ron that someone liked her for who she was and not just for her brain.

She could see the look on Ron's face now, he would be as red as his hair and wanting to beat the holy tar out of Murphy; just like he wanted to do when he found out Krum had asked to the Yule Ball.

But she couldn't waste any more fake tears for Ron, he was nothing but a cheating git who deserved whatever he got out of life.

After calming down, she told the boys where to put everything and even helped with some of the light stuff. By the time they were done she could have died a happy woman, she had two very sweaty shirtless Irish Men in her Flat and she wanted to date one of them.

"Ye look like the cat that ate the canary, is there something ye see that ye like Mia or are you thinking too hard?" Connor joked.

Yet again she blushed and turned to start putting her clothes in the dresser the boys had so nicely brought up, "I have no idea what you're talking about Connor, I was just thinking about where to look for work that is all." She said while trying to cover the fact she was staring a bit hard.

"Ye can always try that Coffee shop Connor and I frequent, I know they always be hiring. In fact, if ye like we can take ye over there and put in a good word for ye." Murphy said.

"First I need to head over to the college and enroll for their Journalism program, I want to be a writer and I have heard good things about it. That's one of the main reasons I chose to come to Boston, that and the fact I needed to get away from a guy who is a bit obsessive. He wants me to marry him and pop out seven kids just like his mom, we had a Yule Ball in our fourth year and he freaked out when I was asked by a guy who went to one of our sister schools.

"I kept telling him I that I didn't want to marry young and pop out seven kids, but he said that it didn't matter what I want because no wife of his is going to have a career. That's why I left when I did, I don't want to be in a loveless marriage and stay at home watching his brats while he is gallivanting across the world for some stupid sports team." She said.

"We could help ye get settled if ye like, besides he will have to get past me brother and I before he can get to ye Mia. Ye deserve to be loved and cherished not be some trophy wife, like he want's ye to be." Conner said as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

Mia had just finished putting her underwear away when she saw an owl waiting outside her window, "Hey Connor do you and Murphy think you can run down to that Coffee Shop and get me some French fries and a burger? I am hungry and I still a lot of stuff to put away." She said while keeping a watchful eye on the owl.

The boys just smiled and headed out the door, as soon as she was alone she let the owl in. As she removed the parchment she recognized the handwriting, it was from Harry. She didn't know how he had found out she was in America and she didn't care at the moment.

~Hermione,

I know that you are in hiding but I don't know what to do anymore. Ron is wanting to leave to come find you instead of staying and helping, Ginny is running with us and she has been a big help but it's not you. I love her to death but I am afraid that I might not make it to the end, I have a feeling that I will die at the hand of Voldemort and then the Death Eaters will win. If they win I am afraid that they will come looking for you and then you will wind up dead, so promise me that you will stop using your wand and don't come back no matter what you might hear.

I want you to live the life I might not get a chance to live, if by chance I do win; well then I will come looking for you more than likely with Ron. I hope that you will have moved on by then and have met someone who can love you like I love Ginny. I am sending this with Hedwig, you can either send me a letter back or burn this one. If I don't get one back, then I will know that you have found someone else you could love and be loved back by. I will tell Ron that it's not a good idea to try to find you because you're the smartest Witch our age and you know how to cover your tracks.

Until I see you again in this life or next, you will always be my sister in all but blood.

Love Harry

She knew that if she wrote back Ron would be on her doorstep in a matter of days but she had to find a way to let Harry know that she believed in him even though she ran from the fight. So she decided to write just one word, a word that he would understand and know that she did love him like a brother.

So she sent "Always" with Hedwig but after telling her not to come back unless Harry dies. She knew that Harry would want her to have Hedwig if something happens to him but she hoped that nothing would. He was right, she needed to find someone who could love her for her and not just the size of her brain.

It made her wonder if Murphy could be that guy, the one who would go out of his way to make her happy and wouldn't just want to use her brains. She didn't change the way she looked just to be used again like that, she had a killer body and she was going to use it if it killed her.

By the time the boys came back she had almost everything clothes wise put away and she also was done crying for someone who didn't deserve her love, let alone her time of day. She knew that no matter if Murphy wasn't the one she was going to have fun until she did find that one. And she was going to start that night by going out to a club and getting shitfaced drunk again and maybe just maybe finally get laid.

The first and last time was with Charlie and he still didn't know that he slept with her, she wanted to keep it that way. Ron didn't need to know that his Dragon Tamer brother got way past first base with the woman he claimed to love. If he hadn't been so into Lavender, she might have let him take her v-card instead of his sexy older brother. His loss and her gain, after all it was Charlie who told her to go and live her life someday, he told her not to wait around for his git of a brother to wake up realize that he was hurting her.

She didn't hear the boys knocking on the door since she was in the shower trying to hold in her tears. She had come to America to start over and that was just what she was going to do if it killed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Even though she was trying to hold in the tears, she wound up crying anyways. She missed her parents, Harry, Ginny and hell she missed the fighting with Ron.

She knew that running was a good thing not just for her but for her parents, if she had stayed to help Harry and Ron on this hunt her parents would have been used to bring her out of hiding. So instead she wiped their memories and she ran to the one place no one knew her, the one place she could start over.

She never meant to meet a set of Irish twins let alone kiss one of them while being drunk. But when he kissed her again, she didn't want him to stop; Ginny had been right about Irish men and their kisses. She couldn't get Murphy's out of her head, he made her knees go weak and she was sitting down. Last night's kiss was a heat of the moment kiss, one that if she hadn't been drinking would have never happened.

She wasn't like Ginny going around kissing guys while trying to get the attention of the one she wanted. She had only kissed three make it four guys, if you included Murphy in her life. Krum in fourth year which was all teeth, Cormac's was like kissing a dog all slobber and Charlie, well his was breathe taking but not the kind of kiss that Ginny described when she kissed Harry.

Ginny told her that she kissed Harry, she felt her heart stop and her knee's go weak. That's when she knew that Harry was the right one for her, "Hermione trust me when I say that when your heart stops for a split second and your knees go weak, that's the guy for you. You may have to kiss a few frogs before you find your prince charming." Ginny said one night after the boys had gone to sleep.

Mia hadn't realized that Murphy and his brother had returned until she shut the water off and she heard them discussing on if they should tell her that she starts that night at the Coffee shop.

She peeked her head out the curtain "What do you mean I start at the Coffee House tonight; I haven't even applied to the job yet." She said as reached for her towel.

"We kind of applied for ye, they had one of their girls quit today and we told them that we knew of someone who needed a job. Besides we will be there to pick ye up after ye shift, since we always seem to wind up there after our shift at the Plant." Connor said as he smacked his brother to show some respect and turn around so she could get dressed.

"You can turn around now; I am dressed now. So tell me about this Coffee shop you seemed to have gotten me a job at.

The boys turned and told her they everything they knew, like how it had been in the family for years and now it was run by the Grandkids of the original owners. How it was the only place in town they could get a meal that reminded them of home and how they were sweet on the boys.

"We can walk ye there on our way to work tonight, we got the night shift at the Meat Packing Plant. Once our shift is over we will come meet you at the Coffee Shop and walk ye home or to McGinty's to celebrate ye new job." Murphy said as he handed her burger and fries.

"I think going to McGinty's is a fine idea but one thing, make sure I don't do anything stupid. I tend to act first and think last, that's how I wound up here. My parents always told me I was a bit hot headed and now I know what they meant.

"I want to try something and I need both of your cooperation with a little experiment. I have kissed Murphy and it was amazing, I want to see if I get the same effect if I were to say kiss you Conner. It would help with somethings running through my brain at the moment, you see a female friend told me something about heart stopping, weak in the knee kisses and I am curious if twins have the same effect on me if I kiss each of them." Mia said as she moved closer to Conner.

Pulling him in closer to her, she placed her lips on his and started kissing him but it felt like she was kissing Harry. It felt more as if she was kissing her brother, it was nothing like the kiss Murphy had given her.

When she was finished with Connor's kiss, she walked over to Murphy and proceeded to kiss him again for the third time. She felt it again; the heart stopping, weak knee kiss that she had felt both last night and earlier today.

"Wow I have to admit, that wasn't the reaction I was excepting; Connor no offense but it felt like I was kissing my brother when I kissed you. Now Murphy, you still taste like Irish Crème and your kiss defiantly made what she said would happen to happen." She said once she broke the kiss off, but before she could say anything again Murphy pulled her in yet again for another kiss.

This time she not only had her heart stop, knees go weak but her mind went blank like she had forgotten what she wanted to say, but she didn't notice Connor leaving and shutting the door behind him.

She didn't break the kiss as Murphy pushed her gently on her bed, she felt tingles going up her body as he ran his hands through her wet hair. Apart of her wanted to continue just to see where it would lead but she wasn't quite ready for it either, she just wanted to continue kissing him.

She could feel him getting hard through the thin layer of pants she was wearing and as much as she needed to get laid, she wasn't quite ready to sleep with someone she just met the day before.

Hell she had known Charlie since she was eleven and it was awkward enough with him over Christmas break. She had never looked at him as anything other than her best mates hot older brother and she knew that he thought of her as just one of Ron's friends and nothing more. That's why she wiped his memory clean of the whole event and didn't even tell Ginny, mainly because Ginny would run straight to Charlie and yell at him.

"Murphy we need to stop before we do something we might both regret, as much as this feels good I don't want to ruin something before it starts. Everything in me is saying to continue but at the same time I want to get hurt by you, I have only been with one guy and he was the older brother of my best friend.

"Everything Ginny told me about heart stopping, weak in the knee kisses is what I am feeling with you and it scares me. I have only dated two guys in my life and they both were mistakes, one was an older guy from another school and the other was just to make the guy I was crushing on jealous. I want to see where this goes between us, I don't want to rush in and then have both of us get hurt.

"Your more than welcome to stay over with me but only to sleep, I want a real relationship. A relationship were I am surprised with flowers or teddy bears; I want a relationship like my best friend Ginny's brother Bill had. He had met his wife at work and brought her home to meet his parents, now they are married. But he courted her like a gentleman and she loved every minute of it, that's what I want. I don't want to jump in the sack with the first guy I meet, I want to be courted like they did when my grandparents were dating." She said as she gently pushed him off of her.

"Ye is right, we are moving a bit fast and I am sorry for that. Me brother Connor is the guy who does the whole relationship thing, while I am the one-night stand type but I am willing to try for ye. In all me life I have never kissed a girl who not only smells like strawberries but tastes like one when I kiss her, that was until ye came along. I think I will go and talk to Connor about relationships and then come get ye when it's time to take ye to work." Murphy said as he gave her one last kiss.

After he left, she laid back on her pillows and wished she could talk to Ginny about what was going on. Ginny would know what to do, hell she kissed a few frogs before finding her Prince Charming in Harry. She had no idea on how to proceed from where they left off, so she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Once Murphy left he went straight to Connor, "Oi Connor, your better at the whole relationship thing. How do I deal with the fact she wants to be courted?" he asked once he walk through their door.

Connor just laughed "First of all find out her interests and her favorite color, then get thing like that for her. In fact, I think we should call Ma on this, besides it might do ye good to hear how Da won her over." He said through the laughter.

So while Mia dreamed of Murphy, he was calling his Ma and asking her questions at the same time he was answering them. When his Ma heard that she was Catholic on her Ma's side, his Ma about hit the roof. She told him not to screw this one up and that she was the perfect girl for him even if she was English and as for how his Da courted her it was more of the fact they met in a bar. There was really know courting other than a few dates chaperoned by his brother the Priest.

By the time he was done on the phone with his Ma it was time to go and take Mia to work so that they could head to the plant. He was the one to go in and see that she looked like an angel when she slept. Quietly he went over and kissed her awake, just like Prince Charming did to Sleeping Beauty.

Both his Ma and Conner said to treat her with respect and everything will be fine.

As Mia started to open her eyes, she noticed that both Connor and Murphy was in her Flat. She really needed to put a lock on her door but then again she would just wind up giving them each a key, that way if she was in class or at work and she needed something they could get it for her.

She knew that she was going to have to breech the subject of her being a Witch or at least break her wand. She had a lot of thinking to do on wither or not she wanted to keep living as a Witch in the muggle world or go back to being a Muggle. But for now she was just going to see how things played out and deal with it later once she figures out if she can make it without magic or not.

After a she had the boys leave so she could change in to a suitable outfit for her first day on the job, she met the boys outside the hall. "Okay let's go before I change my mind or have a nervous breakdown. This is my first actual job if you don't count babysitting the neighborhood kids while growing up." She said as Connor held the door open for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Over the next couple of months Murphy not only courted her but treated her like a Princess with all the stuff he got for her. If he wasn't working, he would walk her either to school or work and home again.

Mia was starting to actually like the attention he was giving her and on the nights they went to the bar it was clear that she was there with Murphy and she was untouchable.

Once she relaxed enough around them, she told them that she needed to tell them something and she wasn't sure how they would react to it. But no matter what they couldn't tell anyone else, not even Rocco who was always with them.

It was a week before Thanksgiving when she had the boys sit on her couch as she paced back and forth talking to herself about if she was doing the right thing by telling them her secret.

Murphy just stood up and pulled him into her arms "Whatever it is Lass I am sure we can handle it." He whispered in her ear before giving her one of his heart stopping kisses.

"Okay here goes nothing, I haven't been completely honest about my past. And before you ask no I am not married or in the witness protection program. Oh Merlin this is hard." She said.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her wand, "I am a Witch and not the green faced with warts type either. I am the Glinda the Good Witch type, I actually went to school to learn magic and I am willing to give it up to live a normal life. There are many ways I can either give up my magic or lose it, one them is if I chose to live my life as a muggle.

"A muggle before you ask if a non-magical person and I know why you're wondering why I am suddenly telling you this, it's because I am falling head over heels in love with you Murphy and I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us.

"If you think I placed a spell on you Murphy your wrong I would never use my magic that way, in fact since meeting you both I haven't even used my wand in any fashion. I will understand if you can't be with me anymore and right now I will give you time to think on it. Just know that when I say that I am falling in love with you it's the truth, I lived the first eleven years as a muggle and I am willing to spend the rest of my life as one.

"I am going to the roof to get some air and to wait for your decision, just don't break my heart before I have a chance to give it to you fully Murphy." She said as she placed her wand on her bed and headed up to the roof.

Murphy didn't know what to think, the woman he was falling in love with was an actual witch and willing to give it all up for him, "Murphy if ye want my opinion, I would go and tell her exactly what ye are feeling. It shouldn't matter what she is, for all we know she couldn't tell us because it's not for us to know. And the fact that she is willing to give it all up for ye has got to mean something to her, I see how ye are when she is not around. Ye are miserable and when she walks into a room ye are in, ye light up. I have been around her when ye have to work and I don't, it's like she is half a person until ye come around.

"At least she told ye now and not later on down the road, like if had gotten married and had kids. Ye would have been more upset to find out that she was Witch and didn't tell you beforehand; she's right, ye would have thought she put a spell on ye and then ye would have broken her heart. So if I were ye I would go up to the roof and show her what she means to you." Connor said talking some sense into him.

Connor was right, it didn't matter that she was a Witch or not. He was falling for her just as much as she was falling for him. So he left Connor sitting on her couch and went to find her on the roof.

When he stepped out on the rood he heard her crying, "What if he never forgives me for keeping this a secret?" she said softly through her tears to herself.

As he walked over to her, he pulled her up into his arms and said "There is nothing to forgive, I understand why ye kept it a secret so I am not mad. The thought of ye putting me under a spell was the furthest thought from my mind, to be honest I thought ye to be Siren more than a Witch.

"Ye don't have to give up being what ye are just to be with me, I love ye no matter what. Ye are the first and only girl I have ever courted and I don't want to lose ye over something silly like a small secret." He said as he stroked her hair.

"You love me?" was all she heard him say.

"Aye I love ye and I will always love ye, so let's make this official. Hermione would ye do me the honor of being me girl?" he asked as he looked down into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Through her hiccup's she said "I love you to Murphy and you already know that I will be your girl."

Upon saying that he leaned in and gave her one of his heart stopping kisses. He thought to himself that he was going to marry this Witch someday and it didn't matter what anyone said.

As the days flew by, she told the boys of her life at Hogwarts and how she was treated as a walking brain by most of the school and the other half hated her because her parents were muggles. She told them of how Ron reacted towards her whenever a guy paid attention to her as anything other than a walking brain.

She told them that the only time during school that she felt remotely like a girl was during the Yule Ball when an older boy from another school. But by the end of the night she was crying because her so called best guy friend called her a traitor for going with the older guy.

By the time their birthday came around she was finally getting used to life as a muggle. She had gone to church with them like she had been doing since she told Murphy she loved him, she even went to Confession once a week just to clear her soul. She stayed in her seat while the boys walked to the front and kissed the feet of Jesus, then as they walked past her Murphy held out his hand for her.

She stood and took his hand, once outside the boys had a smoke and then they walked her to school. From there they headed off to work, by the end of the shift Connor had been kicked in his bits and Murphy had punched a Lesbian out for kicking his brother.

As they walked her home from school, they told her of what all had happened that day and she offered some pain potion to Connor. He said that it would be okay and he would be fine once he had a few drinks in him, after dropping her off at her Flat the boys went down the hall to take a shower and get ready for the night.

Instead of doing her school work like she normally did, she instead dug out her brand new skinny jeans and backless green top she had bought for their birthday. She hopped into the shower and quickly used her wand to add some light curls to her hair, then she got dressed and applied some light make-up to enhance the green shirt. Then she grabbed her high heeled boots that made her as tall as Murphy and went to get the boys, tonight she was going to give herself to Murphy as a birthday gift to him.

Little did she know that she was about to get swept up in that biggest crime spree in Boston's history.

As she knocked on the boy's door she could hear them on the phone with their Ma, they only got freaked up like that when she called and pranked them. She had spoken to their Ma a couple of weeks ago and it was her who told her that Murphy loved the color Green and would have a field day if she wore something green for his birthday which was St. Patrick's day.

So on the advice of their Ma who was conspiring to get at least one of her boys hitched, she wore the Green top. Since they were focused on the phone and not the door, she quietly snuck in and sat on the couch behind them.

Once they were off the phone she made her presence known "Damn I knew you had a nice arse Murphy but damn Conner you have one too." Mia said as she sat on the couch laughing at their reaction.

They grabbed a couple of pillows and covered themselves, "Now don't be shy boys, besides I am only interested in one of you. Now I will be a lady and leave so you can get dressed, Murphy love come find me when your dressed." She said as left her two favorite Irish men on naked on the floor with their mouths wide open.

After a few minutes, Murphy used his key to get into her apartment and found her asleep on her bed. He knew that she had been going from work to school and back to work for the past few months and it had finally caught up to her.

So he quietly shut the door behind him and went to lay down next to her on the bed.

What he didn't realize was she playing possum and was really wake, so as soon as he laid down next to her she pulled him in for one of his heart stopping kisses.

As she pulled him closer he began to run his hand over her body, once he reached her leg he pulled over his and began to kiss her deeply. Just like every time they made out; she could feel him harden but instead of stopping him she let him remove her shirt.

Once the shirt was off he began to trail soft kisses over her neck all the way down to her breasts. She removed his shirt and ran her nails over his back "Shit Mia, keep that up and I won't be able to stop me self."

"That's the whole idea Murphy, I think it's time we take this relationship further." She said as she continued to rake her nails over his back.

But before they could go any farther Connor knocked on the door, "Shit, hold on while I go kill me brother." Murphy said before adjusting himself to answer the door.

"Damn it Connor ye have poor timing; Mia was just about to give me my birthday present." He as he yanked open her door to see his brother standing on the other side of it.

Connor just laughed saying "Ye have the rest of the night to have ye fun, besides Rocco just called. He said I quote 'Get you Irish Asses to the bar and bring Mia with you. She needs a night out, she works to damn much and needs a break.'"

Standing in the doorway while trying to block Connor's view of Mia, he said "Damn Italian's have to spoil me fun on me birthday. Might as well put ye shirt back on, we are being summoned down to McGinty's by Rocco."

Mia just sighed, how was she supposed to get lucky with an Irish brother and an Italian blocking her fun. She swore that by the end of the night she was going to have Murphy in her bed if it killed her.


End file.
